The Legend of Spyro: Collision course
by Enatomy
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but here I go. Spyro and Cynder try to furthen their relationship with each other, While a human enters the dragon realms on a journey to stop a not so new evil from entering her world. (I don't think furthen is a word)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I'm not new to fanfiction. I have read many stories on here and they are great! This is my first story, though. If it isn't that good I would really appreciate it if you didn't leave any negative feedback. little things such as spelling errors feel free to say something. I don't mind. Disclaimers: I do not own Spyro, Cynder, or any of the dragons/characters/other species relative to the Legend of Spyro is all owned by Sierra entertainment. I do own my own OCs._

The Legend of Spyro: collission course

CH.1

Character: Cynder

Cynder was pacing back and forth in her room. The window was open and it was cold. But she paid no attention to this as she thought to herself. "I can do this. And if I can't...I'll wait. She was trying to convince herself to talk to Spyro. Of the four hundred dragons in the temple the only dragons who have forgiven her for what she did, for her mistakes, are Spyro and the guardians. Cynder lives at the furthest part of the temple. She is constantly being watched and is called horrible names by the other dragons. "Terror of the skies" they would call her, or "the dark master's puppet_"._ Because of this she is constantly being reminded of the war. she killed so many helpless, defenceless dragons, moles, cheetah, ect. These are memories she would love to forget, that she wish she could forget. But unfortunately there isn't a spell, potion, elixer, herb, or pill that would let her. The pain and misery. The suffering and sadness she had caused to each person who's loved one she has hurt and killed. And because she was under the influence of the dark master she killed intentionally. But she was misguided, influenced by the wrong person. She was raised of evil, tortured and tormented. And now she's at the temple of the very people she's hurt and killed. She didn't expect to be forgiven. So she hid herself. She usually stayed in her room, and when she did go out she used her shadow element moves to hide among the shadows. It's been about a year since they defeated Malefor. So it's been almost a year since she last talked to Spyro. "_I have to talk to him again",_ Cynder thought to herself as she paced back and forth over to the door and back to her bed continuously. She's been trying to talk to him for months but never had the courage to walk up to him and tell him how she feels. She did, however. Long ago. It was after they defeated the dark master. Spyro was trying to convince her to leave to protect her, but Cynder protested. He saw something in her eyes that said "_I am here with you till' the end"._ He accepted that and unleashed a fury of some sort. But as the fury was lifting him into the air she smiled and whispered loudly the words, "I love you". It was unknown to Cynder if he heard these words, though. Cynder yawned loudly and moved onto her bed. "I'll tell him in the morning," she said as she lay down thinking of the purple dragon, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

_Sorry if I made this too short. I will try to make the chapters longer as I write. I know I am not the best writer. If you didn't like the story please tell me what you didn't like and I may or may not be able to change it. If I am I deffinately will. If you liked it, though please like or whatever and the next chapter will be up within a few days. a week at most._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! This is chapter two of my fanfic! Well I guess i'll just end the authors notes with the disclaimers: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related such as characters, places, ect. That all belongs to Sierra Entertainment. I do own my OCs._

CH.2

Character: Cynder

Cynder awoke shivering from the cold. She had forgotten to close her window last night. She then got up, streched, and walked over to close her window. To her surprise a purple figure flew through and landed right on top of her knocking them both to the ground. Cynder was shocked... and surprised to see her slightly bigger friend.

"Oh my gosh, Cynder! I am sooo sorry!"

"It's alright Spyro," Cynder said winded. That knocked the breath right out of her.

"Are you ok," spyro asked, worried that he might have hurt her.

"Yeah, I was just surprised. Thats all," she replied now breathing easier. She and Spyro stood up. "Sorry again, Cynder. I was out sparring with Flame and he got me good with a fireball."

"Are you okay, Spyro," Cynder asked seeing the dragon's stomach turn from its original gold to a dark red.

"well, actually... do you have any water? I would use an ice spell but the fireball weakened my ice abilities."

"Sure Spyro." Cynder walked out for a minute using a shadow cloaking spell before she entered the hallway. She soon came back with the water. "Thank you Cynder."

"Your welcome, Spyro." "_Now is your chance,"_ She thought to herself. "Umm... Spyro." "Yeah Cynder?"

"Well... I have been meaning to come and talk to you lately." She started to get hot under the scales. "About what," Spyro asked curiouse to what the black dragoness had to say after all this time. "Spyro, do you remember me... saying anything after we defeated Malefor?"

"Well yes, actually. But it was more of a mumble than words." Cynder lost some confidence and lowered her head. But she still retained enough to say what she needed to say as hard as it was. " Well, I said..." she paused for a moment. "Yeah," Spyro said encouraging her to continue. "I said..." She lifted her head and stared at her amythest eyed friend. "I love you," she finally said. Spyro was shocked. He did love cynder, very much. But that was during the war. After that she avoided him. He thought she was glad to finally be free of him and was happy to finally be able to live the rest of her life. So he gave up hope.

"You... love me," he asked in confusion. "Cynder, I have been wanting to say the same thing for so long. But I haven't had the chance since we defeated Malefor. And I definitely couldn't do it with you avoiding me." _*Sigh* " _I tried to tell you years ago, at the temple_. _That night you left I wanted to just come out and say how I felt. I didn't want you to go. And now, here you are. I lost hope months ago_. _But now... now I think I've found that lost hope. Cynder, I love you too! Please, don't ever leave again." Cynder was crying now. Spyro got close to her and wiped away her tears with the dull part of his claw, leaned forward, and pressed his maw against hers.

_So what did you guys think of chapter two? Better than the first one I'm guessing? well, thats my opinion. anyways, I already have chapter three written out. So now all I have to do is type it and post it. Chapter four may take a while though. So I guess with that, see you all next chapter! I almost forgot! Chapter three I will introduce one of my OCs. Don't forget to review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! In this chapter I introduce one of my OCs! The only problem with that is... I'm not that good at introductions. Well, this will also be my longest chapter so far! I bet that when you guys read the first two chapters you all thought this was going to be a standard SpyroXCynder love fic...well part of that is right. I have a surprise ending for this fic. Disclaimers: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related such as characters, places, ect. I do own my OCs._

CH.3

Character: Star

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Click._ "C'mon Star! Your going to be late for your first day of school! Get up!" Star got up, got dressed, and went down stairs still half asleep. "Ready for school," Stars mom asked. She didn't reply. '_Star has been like this since she was young. She hasn't spoken a word in years. Now she's in high school.' *sigh*. 'It's sad seeing her like this every day,' _thought her mom_._ "Want some breakfast?" She shook her head and left for school. Star is a six-teen-year-old girl who is very shy. She doesn't speak to anyone and the only person she listens to is her mom. Her dad disapeared years ago when she was a little girl. her parents used to argue alot so she thought he just up and left her and her mom. And before he left Star thought it was her fault they were arguing. So when he left she just fell apart.

She continued walking towards thought of her dad clouded her vision. She closed her eyes trying to hold back tears as she walked blindly around. She didn't see where she was going and while she was weeping silently to herself, her eyes still closed she walked into a road. It wasn't until the last second that she noticed the big car headed towards her. She didn't have time to react. The driver wasn't paying attention to the road. His eyes was on his cell phone._ Bump! _He dropped his phone and slammed on the brakes, frightened that he might have hit something... or someone. The driver got out and looked around and under his vehicle. He was surprised to see... nothing. Whatever he hit was... gone.

In Avalar

(Spyro and Cynder's dimension)

Star woke up, her head and heart pounding from that near death experience. She remembered everything that happened. _'Why am I not dead?'_ She thought to herself, puzzled and confused at the recent events that occured and the outcome of those stood up and started walking aimlessly into the tropical world around her. Shhhhhhhh! _'Is that a waterfall?' _She walked in the direction the sound emerged from. When she finally reached it she just stared at it. _'It's beautiful,' _she thought. She walked towards the river the waterfall had created and found a sign which read "Twilight Falls". '_Where am I?'_

Star gradually crept closer to the water. She leaned over and looked into the water. Her eyes grew wide and she was frightened at what she saw. "Ahhhhhh!"

Character: Cynder

(Hours before Star entered Avalar)

Spyro broke the kiss in an effort to 'make a move'. "Um... Cynder. Would you maybe..." Spyro's scales turned a rosy red. "Want to get some fish later... with me?" Cynder giggled noticing the purple dragon's red scales. "Yes Spyro," she said, smiling.

(Later)

Spyro and Cynder was flying around Avalar trying to find fish, but to no prevail. "I don't see any fish," Cynder said. "Let's go to Twilight Falls," Spyro suggested. "I hear they have the best fish ever there!"

'_He's so funny,'_ Cynder thought. "Okay," she replied. Spyro lead the way as the two dragons flew, slowly, to their destination. They finally made it, somehow within five minutes. "The waterfall is beautiful," Cynder said.

"Yeah. Remember the last time we was here?" *Sigh*. "Not the best of times," Spyro said looking sadly at the ground, realizing the wound he had just opened in him and Cynder. Cynder was also saddened by this memory. But then remembered why she was here and who she was with. She smiled at the thought.

"Spyro. I know those times weren't the best. But that's over now. We need to forget about the past." How, Cynder? how are we supposed to forget what Malefor has caused, what he's done. To you, to me, to the whole dragon world!" Cynder was quiet for a minute. Then spoke soft and kindly to the enraged purple dragon.

"I think about all the things I have now that I never would have even drrea,ed about having. I have a nice home at the temple, I live in a world of peace, and I have a... boyfriend." She hesitated on those last words, but was relieved to see a smile appear on Spyro's face.

"Thanks Cynder. I guess I haven't thought about it that way." Spyro said. The moon was shining bright and the waterfall looked gorgeous in the moonlight. Spyro walked up to Cynder, hugged her, and sat down next to her, letting his tail intertwine with hers.

(After hours of fishing and a little nap)

"Ahhhhh!" Spyro and Cynder jumped awake, startled by the scream. "What was that," Cynder asked curious and a little frightened.

"I dunno but we should probably go check it out Cyn."

"Cyn?" "What? I can't give a nickname to my girlfriend?"

"I never said that," Cynder said, blushing a little. " We should probably go see what made that noise," Spyro said. " It sounded like a dragoness," Cynder pointed out. They both got up and began to take flight.

"I think the noise came from over here," Spyro said. He and Cynder lightly landed on the ground near the edge of the river. There they saw a beautiful white dragoness. She was small. Just a hatchling it looked like. And she was passed out.

_Well that's chapter three! longer than the last two chapters but still not that long. Anyway, in reply to Halofan197, I will except other OCs but unless it's a dragon at this point it would be kind of hard to add it in. If it isn't a dragon I will try to add it in whenever I can, but that would be the best I can do. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! Sorry about the late chapter. My internet was temperarily disabled. And I also have been a little pre-occupied. So... sorry. Anyway, here is chapter four (at last). I hope this chapter is my longest and best one yet. Disclaimers: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related such as characters, places, ect. That all belongs to Sierra Entertainment._

CH.4

"Oh my god," Cynder yelled concerned for the hatchling. She rushed over to the little dragon wondering if she was okay. "I don't see any cuts or bruises," she said relieved the little one wasn't hurt.

"It looks like she's just passed out," Spyro said.

"How can you tell?" Spyro put his head on the hatchlings chest searching for a heartbeat. "Her heart is beating... fast," Spyro said surprised by the heartbeat rate of the little one.

"Is she going to be okay," Cynder asked.

"For now," Spyro answered. "But we have to get her back to the temple and take her to the guardians. They'll know what to do." Cynder picked up the little one caressing her in her arms like a mother would her own child, and flew behind Spyro. "I'll take the lead incase we approach any grublins or any other enemy." Cynder just nodded and followed, looking sadly at the little dragon. '_Where are your parents,' _she wondered. Not too long after, they ran into a group of grublins, but Spyro took them out with a _flame attack: flamethrower _no problem. All that was left of them after was ash. Spyro smiled at his victory. They soon made it back to the temple, where they found all the guardians in the training area. Terrador and Volteer was training and Cyril was reading a book. Spyro and Cynder walked into the room. Cyril caught this out of the corner of his eye and noticed the hatchling in Cynder's arms. "Hello young dragons," he greeted. "And who might you be?"

Cynder looked at the guardian and said, "I don't know. We found her out at Twilight Falls." The other two guardians stopped their training and walked over to see what was going on.

"A hatchling at Twilight Falls," Cyril wondered aloud. "How did you happen to come across this hatchling, young dragons?"

"We were out trying to find some fish to eat and when we were unsuccessful, we flew over to Twilight Falls. We ate, had a little nap, and was startled awake by a scream. We flew over to see what had caused the scream, and found her there alone and passed out."

"Who in their right mind would do such a thing to a hatchling. She's maybe a week old," Volteer said,baffled.

Cyril spoke up. "I don't know. but we need to keep her safe for the time being. Malefor may be gone but most of his forces survived the war. I have heard rumors that they have four camps spread out around the dragon realms. Spyro and Cynder, I need you two to go and search for these camps and put these rumors to rest. Eliminate anyone who might pose a threat."

"Alright, Cyril," said Spyro. He started towards the door as Cynder gave the hatchling to Volteer.

"Spyro, wait a minute," Cyril said stopping them. "I have also heard rumors that two rogue dragons are the leaders of one of these camps. Do not under-estimate these dragons. They could be strong." Spyro nodded and walked out, Cynder following him close behind. Spyro stopped for a minute.

"Cynder, are you okay with this? I mean, it's been years since you've fought."

"Spyro, I train every day in the training facility."

"I know Cynder, but you can stop the simulation. If you remember, you can't stop being attacked out there. I don't know what I would do if I lost you out there to one of those little creatures."

"You don't need to worry Spyro, I'll be fine. But, thanks for being considerate." "Where should we start," Spyro asked clueless to where they might begin this small journey. "Well, I don't think they are stupid enough to build a camp near Warfang. So let's check avalar. There's still a few areas around there we haven't checked yet... right," Cynder replied and asked. "Yeah. I don't think we've checked under the river." "What? Under the river? Spyro you really need to think before you say things sometimes. fish live in water. Not a secret underground camp hiding a few grublins. And besides that, grublins can't breathe under water." "I know, but it was only an idea." "Let's just start looking and see if we can find anything suspicious." They flew all around Avalar only to succeed in finding nothing, but continued to search just incase they missed something.

Meanwhile in the dragon temple

Character:Star

She slowly opened her eyes, and as she awoke she thought only one thing. _'Was what I saw real. Was that me?' _She opened her eyes fully now and came to the realization that she was being held. She gazed at her holder in sheer terror. Her bright white scales turned blue as she tried to jump out of her capture's arms. "Calm down little one," the yellow scaled dragon said. "I will not hurt you. My name is volteer." Star opened her mouth wide without thinking and blew shards of ice at the electric dragon. He dropped her in shock and she ran behind a chair. _'Did I just do that,' Star asked herself._ Volteer called the other guardians in there. Two other big dragons entered the room. A green one and a blue one, "What is so important, Volteer, that you had to scream so loud! We're right in the next room," said the big blue dragon.

"The hatchling has awakened from her long sleep, and with some surprise. When she saw me, her white scales turned blue and she shot ice shards at me," said Volteer, wide eyed and frightened from the jump scare Star had given him.

"What!? Her scales changed colors and she shot at you with ice shards? She's only a hatchling! she shouldn't be that advanced in the elemental arts yet," the green one said. "Where is she," the blue one asked.

"She ran behind that chair near the corner," Volteer replied. The guardians walked near the chair and surrounded it, capturing Star. She whimpered as the dragons surrounded her. She was completely defenceless against the three dragons who towered over her. The blue one picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Hi little fella. I'm Cyril. Whats your name." Angel said nothing. "Do you speak, little one?" She shook her head, nervous and frightened. "Well that's quite alright." Cyril smiled down at her as she stared at them. They clearly didn't want to hurt her. So she calmed down. _'Should I trust these dragons? What am I saying. These guys are halucinations... right? Or maybe I died when I got hit by that car and this is some weird heaven,' _she thought.

"I assure you little one we are not halucinations, and I sincerely disagree with your heaven nonsence. You are alive and well," Cyril said.

'_What?! Now they're reading my thoughts,' _Angel said in her head.

"We did not read your thoughts, young one. You are using a rare and unique technique known as telekinesis that very few have. One as young as you should not have these powers yet. You should not be developed enough at your early stage of life," Volteer said.

"Early stage of life or not, it is remarkable to have such powers. Wait... do you think she may be the one the sacred prophecy fortold," Cyril asked. "If so, then the essence of darkness has fallen upon us once more... and Spyro and Cynder may not be able to stop whatever it is which lies ahead. Well, not alone."

'_Do they always talk this much,'_ Angel wondered. The three dragons stared at her with seriousness in their eyes.

Back in Avalar

Characters: Spyro and Cynder

"Let's head towards the underground catacombs. We've checked all around Avalar," Spyro said. Cynder nodded and followed Spyro. As soon as they got there they spotted a group of grublins walking out of the catacombs carrying a box filled with dark crystal shards. "We need to be quiet. Let's follow them," Cynder whispered to Spyro. he nodded. The grublins set the box down in a little supply room and re-entered the catacombs. The two dragons landed on the rocky ground and entered the catacombs, silently following the group from a respectful distance. When the group finally stopped, they were in a giant room with thousands of other boxes and grublins. "Is this a mine," Cynder asked silently.

"Looks like it," Spyro responded in a whisper. Coincidentally, Spyro looked down to see a line of powder leading to a few canisters of TNT. "Cynder, when I say go, fly out of here as fast as you can." "Why?" "Just trust me." "Spyro, you know I trust you." "Then please do it." " Okay." Spyro looked down at the ground again and blew a small fireball at the powder. "Go!" Both dragons flew out just as the flame hit the TNT. They could hear screams of agonising pain from outside. The catacombs caved in. Whoever was left in there after that would surely die of starvation and thirst. "One camp down. Now we should destroy the dark crystals they hid in the supply room," Cynder said. The duo walked over and totally demolished the room.

"Where should we check for the next camp," Spyro asked. "Maybe the dam," Cynder suggested. "Okay, let's check there," Spyro said. It took them about twenty minutes to get there, and once there they were greeted by a group of grublins and an elite warrior.

"Spyro, I'll get the grublins. You get the elite warrior." He nodded and engaged the monster. It tried to swipe it's hand claws at spyro, but he dodged just in time and countered by shooting a fury of ice shards at it. A few of the shards penetrated his stomach and one got lodged in it's throat. Blood leaked from the wounds as it dropped to the ground.

Cynder was surrounded on all sides. they all dived at her. She jumped over them and hovered for a minute before coming back down horn diving all of them, fracturing their bones and cracking their skulls, killing them instantly. Two more attacked her. One successfully cut her left shoulder. The other one missed it's attack. Cynder used her shadow flame to confuse them and made them attack each other. She finally ended it with a jab of her tail blade, stabbing one in the heart, and slicing the other one's throat with her claws.

"Cynder, are you okay," Spyro asked concerned for his love. "Yeah, I'm fine. It just scratched me," Cynder replied. "Well, a scratch could turn into an infection and that would lead to you getting sick and-" "Spyro, you're over reacting," she said cutting him off. "It's just a little scratch. Nothing a red gem or two couldn't heal."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I am over reacting." Spyro said. "Let's go get cleaned up so I can wash all this blood off my claws," Cynder said. Spyro nodded and they both flew down near the water. Cynder stuck her claws in the water and washed them, while Spyro jumped in and went for a little swim. Cynder joined him soon after. Later, the sun was slowly going down and the two dragons thought it would be nice to sit and enjoy the sunset to end this not so perfect day. After an hour of watching the sun go down the two started to head home, to the dragon temple.

Somewhere in the dragon realms

Character: mysterious dragons

A grublin recruit walked into the lair. "Sir and madam, two of our main camps have been destroyed. One of which was our main supply root for dark crystals," said the recruit. "We have been informed that there were two dragons responsible for these minor setbacks. The infamous Spyro and the former host of the darkness, formerly known as the 'terror of the skies', Cynder." "Two of our camps," the dragoness asked. The grublin nodded. "Well, that is completely unacceptable," the guy dragon said picking up a wine glass and drinking whatever was left of it. Enraged at the news he threw the glass at the grublin, who didn't even flinch as the bottle came close to hitting him but shattered at his feet. "Are you not afraid of me," he said, clearly drunk. But the grublin responded, "No." The male dragon smiled as he said this."Do you think you would be able to defeat those little pests if given the power?" The grublin nodded and smirked. "And to think, they said grublins are the weakest part of the dark armies. Obviously not," the she dragon said. She held out her paw to the grublin who reached and grabbed it. Unimaginal forces of power flew into the grublin's body as he transformed. Power so strong it could make one lose his mind. The grublin didn't change much in appearance, but grew exponentionaly. The two dragons laughed diabolically as they began to realize what havoc they could wreak with such a creature. "Leave us, pawn," She said to the transformed grublin. he obediently left the room as he was told. "What are we to do with the pest problem," asked the male dragon. She replied, staring out into space deep in thought, "We wait until morning." He nodded his head and grinned as he could feel his mate thinking of a plan.

_Well, thanks for reading chapter four! Sorry for the late post. Hopefully chapter five won't take this long. Anyway, what are these two mysterious dragons planning? Will Spyro and Cynder find the next two camps? And most importantly, Where is Sparx! I could never find a good spot to add him in. He was always one of my favorite characters in the game whether it be the old ones or the newer ones. Well, their not really new. Well, I guess technically they are the newest... you know what I mean. Sparks was just always one of my favorites. So, this has been chapter four. stay tuned for chapter five coming soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! I just want to say sorry about my last chapter. I wanted to post it a few weeks ago. But I had some computer and internet problems. I fixed them, so now hopefully this chapter is updated on schedule.(I don't have a schedule ;) Haha!)Also, It is really hard to keep on trying to make Star always talk through telekinesis like 'words'. So I am just going to make quotes " but I am going to have what she says italic. Just know she hasn't spoken a word in this whole fic so far. She has either been thinking about what she says or speaking telepically. Well, time for disclaimers: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related such as characters, places, ect. That all belongs to Sierra Entertainment._

CH.5

Character: Star

"_Wh... where am I,"_ Star wondered. She stood up and looked around. There were floating platforms and a wierd purple vortex surrounding the area. "_I... I've been here before,"_ Star said reminiscing.

"Yes, yes you have. But in a past life," Said a mysterious voice.

_"Who said that! please don't hurt me!"_

"I am not going to hurt you little one. I am Ignitus. Former fire guardian of the dragon realms and new chronicler of the dragon realm. And you are Star. Once a shady human, has a loving and caring mother, who's father "supposedly dissapeared", and who's blamed herself for his dissapearance for years. I know alot about you young one."

_"How do you know all of that? Who the hell are you? And what do you mean by my father "supposedly" dissapeared? He did! And what's with all the past life stuff? Answer me!" _

"All these questions will be answered in time. All you need to know right now is that you are the key to a really big puzzle. Now when you leave here in a moment, I want you to inform the guardians of our chat."

_"Will you at least answer me one question?"_

"Okay. What is your question."

_"Why do I remember being here. I know I have never been here before... but it feels like I have."_

"You know you have never been here before because it was indeed not you who has stepped foot in this realm. It was a past life who has been here. And his memories are rushing through your head."

_"'His' memories? Who is 'he'?"_

"'He' was once a good dragon who chose power over mind, and he paid for it. He has been to this realm many times before for the exact reason you are here now. To train. His name is Malefor. His lust for power has brought upon this realm a plague that can only be stopped by powers of equal or greater extent. The darkness. It wanders the realm searching for the perfect host or hosts to control. Since you have arrived, this means that it has found it's host."

_"So I am a descendent of an evil dragon who has cursed your realm? Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't fight."_

"Not yet, young dragon. But you will learn. I will teach you our fighting styles, techniques, and special combat attacks. I will also teach you how to use your telekinesis and breath abilities. The next time we meet will be our first training session. I will now send you back to the dragon temple. You will wake up in five, four, three, two, one..."

The room in which Star was in soon started to become dimmer and dimmer until it was completely black. Then a sudden flash of blinding light was all she could see for a moment. Then it all started to become clear. She was back in the dragon temple, in a little bed the guardians had made her.

Character(s): Spyro and Cynder

(Early in the morning)

"Roaaaar!" Spyro and Cynder jumped awake at the sound of that horrific roar.

"What was that," Spyro asked.

"I don't know but it don't sound good. Let's go check it out," Cynder said. The two dragons left the room and the temple to search for the noise. Suddenly, a huge wave of energy erupted near the dragon city. "They're attacking warfang! Spyro, let's go!" The dragons flew as fast as they could to get there moments later to a destroyed city. All that was left of it was a few street markets and a sign that read, "Welcome to warfang". The rest was either rubble or ash. There wasn't a dragon or mole in sight.

"What creature would do such a thing," Cynder asked.

"I don't know, but I would really like to find out so-" "Spyro! Calm down,"Cynder said cutting him off. "I would like to find out who did this just as much as you do. But we can't do that if one of us is taken over by convexity. I don't want that to happen again."

"You're right Cynder. I'm sorry." Boom! a huge foot stepped on the ground nearly squishing them both. They both jumped up into the air and flew up a little to get a better view of the attacker. It was a giant grublin! It was nearly 50ft tall and had claws sharp enough to cut into solid rock. He looked exactly like a grublin except for his eyes. They were reptillian. And it was starting to grow scales. "What is this thing," Spyro asked.

"I think it's a fusion monster," Cynder said.

"What's a fusion monster?"

"A fusion monster is a monster who's dna has been altered or mixed with another creature. It is a extremmely advanced dark magic spell. It looks like this one was a grublin who was mixed with a dragon..."

Whoo! The fusion monster blew fire at the two dragons who evaded it easily. Spyro countered with a Huge electrical blast, hitting it right in the eye, while Cynder blew poison at it. The huge monster screamed in pain as it was being attacked. It held it's hands out and clapped them together creating a soundwave which blew the two dragons out of the sky. They landed on the debris of the town and managed to come back up with only a few bruises.

"Spyro. How are we going to beat this thing? We gave it all we've got," Cynder said tired and out of practice.

"Not quite," Spyro said determined on killing this thing. "Cynder, do you think you could destract this thing for a moment?"

"Sure, how long?"

"Just a moment. Maybe a minute or two." Cynder nodded and flew out in front of the creature.

"Hey ugly! Your mom called! She said she wanted her... hair back," Cynder yelled at it. It got mad at the taunt and swung at her. She barely dodged it. She kept on taunting the monster and evading it's attacks while Spyro charged his "last resort" attack. His purple scales flickered on and off between black and dark purple.

"Cynder, move!" She did, and Spyro shot a straight beam of convexity at the monster. It was a critical hit to both the monster and Spyro. Both of them passed out, One from energy loss and one from severe injury and blood loss.

"Did we do it? Hey Spyro, I think we won! Spyro... Spyro," Cynder yelled. She looked over to see her amethyst eyed boyfriend lying on the ground unconcious. "_Please be ok"_, Cynder thought. She rushed to the side of her love. "Spyro, please be ok." She had tears in her eyes. She had never seen Spyro in this condition before. He was bruised and battered from the battle and passed out from the huge ammount of energy he put into his final attack. "I have to get him back to the temple and to the infirmary right away,"She told herself.

Character: Star

She walked into the guardian's room and told them of her visit with Ignitus. Telepically, of course. "Wh... what! you saw Ignitus," Volteer said in shock. The three dragons lowered their heads in respect to their fallen brother. They raised their heads and looked at Star. "What did he say," Cyril asked.

"_He said I was a decendent of some old evil dragon named Malefor and I was meant to face some dark plague he has unleashed unto this world. He also said something about him being the new chronicler... whatever that means_," star said.

"Our old friend. He has been chosen of many to chronicle this new age of dragon kind," Cyril said. "We will have to inform Spyro and Cynder of this news. They were like his children to him and he was a father of sorts to them. They will be happy to know that he has been given a second chance at life to watch over this new age."

"Yes, this new age. _*Sigh* _An age of darkness nonetheless," Terrador added.

_Sorry about the short chapter guys. I am also sorry about the fighting scene. I am not that good at being descriptive. These chapters get harder and harder to write as the story goes on and on. But, it's great to see a story in what you picture it. I was trying to get a little more out of this chapter within a two week period. I didn't get too far. So, sorry. Anyway, please keep reading to find out what will become of Spyro. And what will Star learn next chapter with her second visit to Ignitus? Well, I guess stay tuned and keep reading! Because chapter six will hopefully be out around the same time period. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys. Before I start the chapter I have just a few things to say. This fic is getting harder and harder for me to write with each chapter. I think I've said this before, but I only thought chapters 1-3 through. Chapter four was just created by a bunch of dumb luck. Chapter 5 was pretty bad. So I'm sorry. I haven't been writing, so that's why this chapter was WAYYYY late. I've been trying to think. I think this chapter will be good. But if all ends meet and I don't figure out what to write for the next chapter I might just give up and start fresh with a whole new fic. I really don't like giving up. At the moment I don't have a clue what the new fic will be about, but I will figure it out when I get there if I get there. I'll just make it a pass-time objective for now. Well, time for disclaimers: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related, such as characters, places, etc. That all belongs to Sierra Entertainment. I do own my OC's_

**Ch.6**

**Character: Cynder**

(Back at the dragon temple; Infirmary)

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The sound of the machine kept Cynder up. It was late at night and Spyro was asleep and in an Infirmary bed. Cynder just sat next to the bed watching Spyro sleep. She was scared that Spyro wouldn't make it through the night alone. So she stayed there.

"Please be alright Spyro. We just became a couple. We just saved a lot of lives by defeating that monster. You can't die on me now! Please Spyro, wake up." She nuzzled Spyro and cried. Then she leaned her head down next to his and closed her eyes, hoping that this would all be over in the morning. And that his suffering would be over. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeee- _

**Same time that night**

**Character: Star**

She opened her eyes to find herself back in the Celestial cave where she met Ignitus, the chronicler. Star stood up and tried to glide down to the platform. As she did this she felt a sudden tingle in her body. Her instincts took over and she glided successfully to her destination to the platform below. "_Wow! I flew!"_

"Yes you did, little one," a voice spoke. It was Ignitus. A second later he appeared in front of Star on the platform. "You are growing stronger and wiser each day Star. But you have yet to learn the basics of your powers and of our customs and rituals of survival. I must teach you these in order for you to beat the demon in which your past life has brought upon this world."

"_What makes you think I have what it takes to beat this so-called darkness? I have no idea what I am doing. I'm basically a child here in your dragon world. And I don't even fully understand how I got here."_

"I will answer some of your questions, but after your training. So may we begin?"

"_I guess." _Star was a little nervous.

"Ok. Get in your battle stance." Star stood up on her hind legs and held her paws out. Ignitus just laughed. _"What! What am I doing wrong?"_ Ignitus laughed a little more and walked to her side. "Nice try, Star. But let's try doing this like a dragon. Place all four paws on the ground and lean back a little. Then I want you to crouch a little." Star did as she was told. "Very good, Star! This is the customary battle stance. Later, when you get a little more experienced in this you can create your own stance. But let's stick with this one for the time being." Star nodded. "Now let's teach you some basic attacks." A dummy appeared in front of them. "What I want you to do is a basic charge attack."

"_Okay, this shouldn't be too hard. I saw bulls do it all the time on TV."_ She looked down to the floor and ran in the direction of the dummy, hitting it directly in the stomach.

"Good job Star. Now I would like to show you an offence move." Ignitus took his wings and held them in front of him as a shield. Star copied. "Your wings act as a shield to protect you from close quarter paw to paw fights. If your opponent was to use an element attack though, you would need to use the opposite element to deflect or block the attack. Just remember, no attack can be blocked completely, and if the attack is strong enough they could break your block and strike again. But if you block at the right time you could deflect their attack and hit them with their own attack. That would be a good offensive strategy." Another dummy appeared. "Now you will test this strategy. The dummy has been granted the power of fire, and will shoot fireballs at you. Your objective is to deflect the fireball and hit it with its own attack. If you don't block at the right time the fireball will hit you head on." Star was a little scared. But she wanted answers. So she did as Ignitus told her. The dummy shot the first fireball and Star tried to deflect it. It hit her. Star looked at Ignitus. "Come on, young one. You can do it." Star felt a tingly feeling again just as before. She looked at the dummy and it shot another fireball. This time she deflected it perfectly, and the fireball hit the dummy breaking it. "Well done young dragon. But I am afraid you are not done with this training yet. Now we will test your telekinetic abilities." Another dummy popped up, a bigger dummy than before, and a barrel was next to it. Star felt intimidated by the big lifeless dummy. "This big dummy will throw flaming barrels at you. You need to telepically throw it back at the dummy. You have already unlocked your powers. But to use them you need to gather up all of the energy in your body, and center it to your brain." Star closed her eyes and began to charge her powers. Soon she was all ready.

"_How did I know how to do that?"_

"It seems instincts have taken over, young one. You can rely on instincts. They will help you in the future. Now that we have that complete we will continue with the training. Now with your stored energy, you need to focus it all onto the object you want to control."

Star got ready for the dummy to start its attack. It picked up the barrel, and spit a fireball at it, immediately making it burst into flames, and threw it at Star. She was calm. She needed her mind to be focused. She looked at the barrel and it stopped in mid-air, and was highlighted blue. She had hold of it. She then looked at the dummy, and released the energy to shoot the barrel at the dummy, breaking it. "Well done Star. You have learned the power of telekinesis."

"_Now, the answers you promised."_

"I am a dragon of my word. What question would you like to know the answer to?"

"_I would like to know why I was brought here. Why __**I**__ was chosen to be this special dragon."_

"Alright, young one. I will give you your answers. The ancestors need balance in the world to maintain balance in the afterlife. If there was not balance, the force of energy, whether it is good or bad, would make a rip in the realms. Causing the human world and the dragon realms to become one and the darkness would be able to take over the human world and turn them against us dragons. We would surely lose that war. Our numbers aren't as great as they used to be, and the lack of training the temple citizens have would surely be a great dis-advantage. You were chosen by the ancestors because you are special. You have the power inside of you to lock the darkness away forever. You are our last hope for this world and our race."

Star looked at Ignitus and smiled. _"Thank you for telling me Ignitus. I needed to know that." _

"Why, may I ask, did you need to know?"

"_Closure." A light was visible in her eyes. She felt something inside her say, "At last, a chance at redemption". _After that Star closed her eyes and awoke back in the temple. She closed her eyes a second time and fell back asleep with a smile. 

**In the morning**

**Character: Cynder**

She awoke to a sound. And it wasn't the beeping sound she heard last night. Cynder moved away from Spyro and looked at the machine. A straight line was visible. "Spyro… No! Please, Spyro!" She lay back down next to Spyro and nuzzled him, hoping for him to just spring back to life. She cried out Spyro's name countless times before she finally gave up. Spyro was gone. And there was nothing she could do about it. Unless… unless she gave her own life. It was decided. She was going to give her own life to save Spyro. She stood up and backed away a little bit. Then she closed her eyes, and gathered all of her life energy. She stored the energy in her heart, and when it was charged she released the energy into Spyro, and fell to the ground, lifeless and motionless.

**Somewhere in the dragon realms**

**Character(S) unknown**

The she dragon walked into a room with a magical fountain. She looked into that fountain and an image of Spyro and Cynder's dead bodies showed up. She smirked at the image. "Both of them have died. We can proceed as planned." Suddenly a huge amount of pain arisen in her stomach. She fell to the ground in complete pain. Then a voice said in her head, "_your service to me is almost complete, as is your little boyfriend's." _The voice got quiet and the pain was relieved from her body. She stood up and walked to her chambers where her boyfriend slept. She walked over to her bed and laid down next to him and fell asleep.

_Well, that's the end of chapter six! Wada ya guys think? Was it good? Better than all the last chapters? I think so. Cynder's tragic death was part of a bigger plan. And now she thinks Spyro is dead also. This could end up being a great advantage to Spyro later on. Well, I hope to see you guys next chapter! _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys! I know chapter six was a tragic chapter where our one and only Spyro the Dragon died. But Cynder wouldn't allow it and gave her life to save his. So I am going to start this chapter off by Spyro's P.O.V (point of view) Enjoy!**_

**Ch.7**

**Character: Spyro**

Spyro awoke to find himself in a familiar place, a void with a bunch of platforms. He walked around for a bit reminiscing, until a familiar voice was heard. "Hello there, young dragon. We meet again at last." Spyro turned around almost with tears in his eyes. There in front of him was his mentor, teacher, and father figure.

"Ignitus!" Spyro ran over to the big red dragon and nuzzled him like a hatchling would his or her parent. "I thought you were gone! You were. I… I saw you die. Does that mean-"

"No Spyro, you are not dead. You were saved."

"Saved?"

"Yes Spyro, saved. By the very dragon you love."

"Cynder saved me? But… but that means-"

"Yes Spyro. That means she is dead."

"No. No! That can't be true! I know Cynder. She would never do anything that stupid."

"But she did Spyro. I too feel sad for her death."

"Isn't there anything you can do? Anything at all?"

"No, I am afraid that conjuring the dead back to life is beyond my abilities. But I do know a dragon that could be of service. She is a young dragon, a hatchling, actually. You and Cynder found her at Twilight Falls."

"What could she possibly do?"

"I said the conjuring of life was beyond my abilities. But she has a unique ability. One even she doesn't know she has yet. But instincts will take hold of her, given the right situation, and… well, you'll find out."

And with those final words said, Spyro was sent back to reality. He awoke with tears in his eyes, and mixed emotions filled his heart and his head. He got up and saw Cynder's dead body on the floor. "Everything will be alright Cyn," he said with tears in his eyes. He blinked, letting the tears fall. _'Ignitus said the hatchling could help. I need to find her.'_

**That same day**

**Character: Star**

Star was up and walking around the temple, which was rare for her. She had been there four days and had not once left her room, unless it was to inform the guardians of something important Ignitus wanted them to know.

She walked out to the training area, and was greeted by Terrador. "Hello there, young dragon. Glad to see you are finally walking about. What may I help you with?"

"_I was just wondering if I could use the training room."_

"Sure. Just don't get yourself killed in there."

"_Oh don't worry about me."_ She started the simulation with three dummies. All weak, but she could still get hurt if she wasn't careful. She stood in her battle position, and watched her opponents. The dummies tried to attack her all together, but she used her energy to generate a telekinetic shield, and they all ran into it. Star then jumped in the air, flipped, and slammed her tail on the ground making the shield explode. The dummies flew back and hit the wall of the room and disappeared, generating some red crystals. She ran over there and grabbed them to replenish some of her energy. _"Man, using telekinesis really takes a lot of energy from me."_

"That was amazing," Terrador said. "I have never seen a hatchling, let alone an untrained one, beat three dummies with one blow." Star stopped the simulation and smiled at Terrador's comment.

**Outside the infirmary**

**Character: Spyro**

"Nurse, Nurse! Please, anyone! Help! Please!" Two nurses came.

One of the nurses asked, "What's the problem?"

"It's Cynder!" Spyro started crying again. He got choked up a little. "S-she's d-dead! Please h-help."

The nurses immediately ran into the infirmary. Sure enough there she was, on the floor, dead. One of the nurses checked her pulse. She didn't feel any sign of life. She looked to the other nurse with sad eyes. They both picked her up and put her on a gurney, and took her into another room. Spyro ran as fast as he could to find the hatchling. He first ran to her room. She wasn't there. He ran to the guardian's quarters. She wasn't there either. He had searched just about everywhere except… _'The training room!'_ He ran as fast as he could to get there. He found her there, talking with Terrador. "Terrador! Please, help! I need you and the hatchling, now!"

"What is it Spyro? And why are you crying?"

C-Cynder, she, d-dead! Please! Come now!" Spyro ran back to the infirmary as fast as he could, Star and Terrador followed close behind. He then entered the room with Cynder in it. They put her on a bed, with a sheet covered over her. Spyro slowly walked over there and laid his head down on the bed, still crying. Terrador came in next with Star behind him. They stood a few feet away from Spyro. Spyro turned around and said, "Please hatchling, help me. Help her. I talked to Ignitus. He said you have the power to resurrect the dead. Please." Star was confused. She was sad because the dead dragon was the one that had brought her here to the dragon temple. But she did not know what he wanted her to do. "Please! I need you. You are my only hope."

Star heard a voice whisper something in her head, and she walked over to the table. She was unaware of what she was doing. She had no control over her body, but something was happening. _'Ignitus said something about Instincts. Was this what he meant?'_ She hopped up onto the bed and removed the sheet, revealing Cynder's dead body. She looked at her, and picked her up with her telekinesis, and chanted _"Sollevare morto, sollevare morto, sollevare morto!"_ Suddenly, Cynder's whole body became engulfed in light. Everyone tried to shield their eyes from the blinding light. A minute later, she was slowly drifting down back onto the bed. Spyro walked up to Cynder, and felt her pulse. _Thud_, _Thud._ She was alive again.

Spyro just about hugged her, but decided not to and to just let her rest.

**The next morning**

**Character: Cynder**

She felt pain, nothing but intense pain throughout her whole body. "Ahhh! Damn!" Spyro ran into the room. He was outside the door letting her rest in peace. "Cynder!" He ran to her side and hugged her, which made her scream louder. "Sorry," Spyro yelled. "Nurse, Nurse! Please come here quick!" A nurse ran into the room and brought two buckets of red and green crystals. She laid them next to her bed, and she immediately started to absorb them. The nurse said,"Spyro, I need you to leave the room, please." He nodded and left as instructed. The screams finally stopped after a few more buckets of red crystals. A few hours after, the nurse finally allowed others to come in and see her. Spyro, Star, and all three of the guardians entered the room.

Cynder looked at all of the people in the room and smiled when she saw Spyro. Cynder said, "Spyro, you're alright."

"Yes, and you are too, thanks to our little friend over here," He walked over and patted Star on the head.

"Spyro, please tell me what happened. How am I still alive?"

"'Well, after you saved me, I visited Ignitus. He didn't explain how he was still alive, but he did say that you killed yourself to save me. Cyn that was a stupid decision. Please promise me you won't ever do anything that dangerous ever again, even for me."

"Spyro, I-"

"Please Cyn. Promise me."

"Ok Spyro." He walked over and kissed Cynder on the head. "So, continuing on, our little friend chanted some words and brought you back to life. I'm not sure on how she did it exactly, but she did it."

"Then I owe my thanks to my little heroine. Thank you… I'm sorry little one. Terrador does she have a name?

"Yes, her name Is Star."

"Star. I like that. Well, thank you Star. I am forever grateful." Hours had passed and Cynder had been set free of the infirmary, and she and Spyro headed home to their rooms in the temple.

_Hi guys! I know this may not have been the best of chapters, but I had to wrap things up a little. I do want to say I did plan on killing Spyro instead of Cynder but I couldn't find a solution to how he would save the day if he was dead. So I killed Cynder and brought her back to life. I did plan on bringing whoever I killed back to life with Star. And just to clarify Spyro was revived last chapter. Cynder gave her energy to him so he would live. I got the idea from the game :p Well, thanks for reading and hope to see you guys next chapter! (I can't believe it took me a day to write this chapter!)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys! My last chapter came really fast. I also want to say that the words Star chanted last chapter is Italian for raise dead. I just found the translated version of raise and dead on . Well, I guess it's time for disclaimers: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related such as characters, places, etc._

**Late at night **

**Character: Star**

She woke up again in the Celestial cave again, but to find herself there alone without Ignitus. _"Hello? Ignitus! Are you here?"_ She hopped around the cave onto another platform. And another, and another, until she found herself on a very large platform with a small pool in the middle of it. She walked over to it. _"What's this? Why is there a pool here?"_ She looked at it for a moment. She felt something compelling her to look deep into the water. She did out of curiosity. As she stared into the pool she saw something… a map. It was a map of the dragon realms. There were two red ex.'s marking two camps on the map. There was also a green x and a purple x. The key at the bottom read what the different colors meant. The red meant next objective, the green meant deepest fear, and the purple meant heart's desire. She kept a mental note of where all of the ex.'s were. The two red ones were close to each other near a volcano, the green one was far away on the other side of the dragon realms in a swamp, and the purple one was close by. It was here in the cave, actually. It was near what looked like a statue. She looked away from the pool and found a door in front of her. She walked over to it and opened it, revealing the statue. That was all. There was nothing else in the room. She walked over to the statue and looked around. _"What am I supposed to do now?"_ She was getting frustrated, so she hit it. She broke it. On the inside there was a letter. It was on the floor. She reached down and picked it up. The letter read:

_Dearest Star, if you are reading this that means you've discovered the dragon realms and have trained with my old friend Ignitus. Knowing him he probably won't tell you about this letter, but if by chance you do find it, I want to tell you there are more letters scattered around the dragon realms. I will give you a clue telling you where to find the next letter. Sorry I couldn't explain more… and I'm sorry I left you and your mother. It wasn't your fault, signed with lots of love, your father._ (Clue, the biggest dragon in the realms)

Star had tears in her eyes as she finished the letter. She blinked, letting them drop to the floor. The biggest weight in the world had just been lifted from her shoulders. She no longer held the burden of thinking it was her fault her dad had left her and her mother. She folded the paper and held it in her front left paw.

"I see you've found your fathers letter." Ignitus entered the room. Star went from happy to mad instantly. She turned around and looked at him with a deadly glare.

"_Why did you try to hide this from me? You knew how I felt about my dad."_

"Star, know I did it to protect you-"

_"Protect me from what_?" Star interrupted.

"I was trying to protect you from trying to find him."

_"Why? I know how to battle in case I meet an enemy on the way. And I know the dragon realms pretty well._

"I'm not talking about that! I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"_Why would I be hurt_?" Ignitus tried ignoring the question. _"Ignitus, please tell me why I would be hurt"._ He once again fell silent. "Tell me!"

"Your father is dead!" Star was silent now. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would fall apart. I know you thought you were the reason your father left, but you weren't."

"_Who was my father? In the letter he said that you two were friends."_

"Your father was a white dragon named Sway. He was also a special dragon like you, except he didn't have telekinesis as his power. He had the power to teleport between worlds. We met at the temple during the year of the dragon, when the temple was raided by Gaul. Have the guardians told you about that day?" Star shook her head. "Well, Gaul was an ape, and one of Malefor's lieutenants. He led his army of apes in a battle against us in the temple. Their goal was to destroy all of the eggs. Their mission was sadly a success. Well, almost. Spyro's egg was one of the eggs that survived that battle, as was yours." Star was shocked.

"_What are you talking about? I was born a human! I swear!" _

"No, Star you were not. You were born a dragon. But because of the war your father sent you to the human realm so you would be safe. I guess you inherited your father's ability as well as your own, because I was not the one who brought you here."

"_But you said-"_

"I am completely aware of what I said. Please Star, just listen. I have lied to you a lot. I did it because your father asked me to keep you safe."

_"Could you at least tell me how he died?"_ Ignitus held out his hand and a book appeared.

"Read this. It will tell you all you want to know about your father." With that, Ignitus disappeared and Star transported back to the temple. She awoke in the middle of the night in her bed with the book and note in her hands. She set the note down on a stand next to her bed, and lit the candle on the stand. She then opened the book to page one and began to read.

**Mid-morning**

**Character: Spyro**

Spyro and Cynder approached the guardian's room. "Why do you think they called for us Cyn?"

"I don't know, but it better be good. I was trying to sleep in today."

"Ha-ha!" Spyro and Cynder laughed. Spyro knocked on the door.

"You may enter." Spyro and Cynder entered the room. All of the guardians were in the room, and they looked serious.

"May I ask why we were called here?" Spyro asked.

"We have called you two here to discuss the camps that are around the dragon realms."

"Oh damn! Sorry guys, I completely forgot about them. You know, because of everything that's been going on."

"Yes, Spyro we understand," Terrador spoke up. "We just wanted to inform you that we have heard the camps are planning an attack."

"May I ask where you acquired this information?"

"We have paid a few mercenaries to tell us what they were planning, and they have said they were planning to attack us in a matter of days. Until then, I want you two to warm up on your fighting. I understand that you two may be a little rusty after a few years of peace, and no fighting."

Cynder asked, "Did they say if the leaders of the camps were attending the attack?"

Cyril said, "Yes, they did. The leaders will be attending the attack." Cynder smiled. After years of not fighting she was dying for just a little bloodshed. Spyro on the other hand was not so thrilled about this.

"So we have how many days exactly," Spyro asked.

"Three. Well, that is all for now. You may leave." Spyro and Cynder left the room and headed towards the training dojo. They found Star there flying around the head of the giant statue.

Cynder asked, "Star what are you doing?"

"_Aha! I found it." _She flew back down to the ground with a letter in hand. _"Oh, hi guys."_

"Hi Star. May I ask what that letter is you are holding," Spyro asked.

_"It's a letter from my dad."_

"Why would your dad hide a letter in the statue?"

_ "I don't know, but that's where it was. So if you guys will excuse me I need to read this and find the rest of them." _With that, she left without even explaining anything.

"Well Spyro," Cynder started, "We need to train. How about a sparring match," She asked playfully. Spyro smiled and nodded.

_Well, what did you guys think? I might have been a little out of detail when I was in Star's P.O.V (point of view). I just want to say that if I do make another story after this, (maybe a sequel!) Star's father Sway will be the main character. I originated this story with two of my OC's, one of which was Sway, but changed it because I didn't have the story planned at all. I also want to say sorry for the short chapters lately. Well, thanks for reading and I will see you guys next time! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys! Welcome to chapter nine! I know you guys couldn't wait for the sparring match so here it is. I just want to remind you guys that I am not so good at detailing fights. I have heard that authors write from experience. I have actually experienced one fight in my life but it was a terrible one (terrible not meaning hurt bad I mean it was not a good fight. The other guy hit really weak like and I tried not to hit back). I'm not a big fighter. Its fun when you're wrestling around with a friend or maybe even for sport, but unnecessary fighting isn't in my blood. So, I guess it's time for disclaimers: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related such as characters, places, etc. I do own my OC's._

**In the dragon temple (training dojo)**

**Character: Cynder**

Cynder looked at Spyro with a devious glare. Spyro smiled at her as they both entered the training dojo. The dojo seemed to come alive as they entered the room, because as soon as they stepped into the room the giant dragon statue started to lower into the floor of the room. When the statue finally made its way all the way down, the floor closed and the two dragons made their way to the different sides of the dojo. They first started to look away from each other, facing the wall. Then they both turned around at the same time and bowed their heads in respect. "Good luck Spyro," Cynder said.

"Good luck to you too Cynder," Spyro replied.

Terrador walked into the dojo. "Wait young dragons. First we need to go over the rules of training against another opponent, instead of the training dummies." He walked to the center of the dojo and started to explain. "Before I explain the rules, I would like to say that the training will be determined by a basic point system. Now, the basic rules to this are simple. First of all, there will be no magical attacks. We can't risk one of you getting hit by a fatal elemental attack and being unable to help defend the temple against the enemy. The second rule is you cannot use claws, tail-blades, or horns. The third and final rule is, to acquire the points needed to succeed you will need to try and pin your opponent." "Terrador, why do we use points to determine who wins this? It's just training," Spyro asked and said.

"Well Spyro, we don't want you two to try and kill each other in there, and me and the other guardians thought it might be interesting to see who would win between you two. Ok, the total amount of points needed to win is three."

Spyro and Cynder nodded. "Well, let's get started," Spyro said. Terrador nodded and flew up to a balcony in the dojo where the rest of the guardians resided. "I have never noticed that balcony," Spyro said. And with that said, both dragons walked to the center of the dojo and circled each other. They were both waiting for the other to attack. After a few minutes Cynder got reckless. She lunged at him. Spyro jumped out of the way letting her hit the ground. "Oh come in Cynder, you can do better than that," Spyro said teasing her a little. She let out a low growl of frustration and tried it again. She was smarter about how she jumped and where she jumped this time though. When Spyro tried to evade the attack this time, he was grabbed by his foot and they both hit the ground with a _thud_. Spyro was surprised by this attack which gave Cynder another opening. She tackled him to the ground and pinned him. "Come on Spyro, is that all you got," Cynder asked, mocking Spyro's words from before. Spyro gave a little smile and chuckled. "What're you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing," Spyro said rolling his eyes. Cynder saw this and got a little mad. She knew he wasn't using his full power. He could've evaded that last lunge easily, but he didn't. She let Spyro up and walked back to the ends of the dojo. Now it was Spyro's turn to attack. He charged at Cynder. She was confused at what his tactics were, so she decided to just roll out of the way. When Spyro got close enough she did roll out of the way, but that was what he was hoping for. He kept charging until he reached the wall. With the speed he gained, he ran up the wall about ten feet and jumped off, gliding right into Cynder, who was caught off guard by this. She never saw Spyro do anything like that before, and as a result, she was pinned to the ground. Now both the dragons were tied at one. "Had enough," Spyro asked. Cynder replied with an irritated snarl.

Both dragons repositioned themselves at the base of the field once more. Cynder thought, while she circled Spyro. She thought how she would catch him off guard. Her only reasonable option would be her last resort. So she decided to improvise, until she thought she really needed to use it. She attacked first, jumping up into the air. She used her wings to blow the dust from the dojo floor into his face, paralyzing him for a few seconds. That was all she needed. She dive-bombed right into Spyro. She pinned him there, gaining her second point in the match. "Oh come on Spyro! I know that isn't all you can do. Go full force on me before I end up winning." Cynder was trying to get him to use his strongest move so he would be weak and low on energy so she could easily go in for the winning pin. The guardians could be seen up on the balcony just watching them. They were probably assessing them on what they were doing right and what they were doing wrong.

Once again they positioned themselves at the center of the dojo. Cynder got too cocky and lazily pounced at Spyro. He dodged it with ease and countered with a pounce of his own. Cynder knew what she did wrong before she even did it. She was trying to even the score so she could see which one of them was stronger. Spyro ended up getting the pin and gaining his second point. The score was ties two-two. They both positioned themselves at the center of the dojo for the last time. Both dragons were weak from the previous rounds. They have been training for about a half an hour.

"This is the last round Cyn. Keep your head in the game," Spyro said as he began to circle around the center. Cynder knew that she would have to use her last resort this round if she had to or not. She couldn't risk losing. It was no big deal to her if she won or not, but she wanted to prove something to herself. She wanted to prove that she could beat Spyro or at least put up a good fight trying. If she could do that then this training would have been a success to her. Spyro attacked first. He rolled on the ground right next to her and grabbed her back legs. She didn't expect him to do this, but it was a basic move. She could easily get out of it. She raised herself up into the air and flipped, making him fly off of her and onto the floor. Spyro didn't seem to even lose a breath as he picked himself off of the floor. Cynder noticed this and started to get a little intimidated. She waited to pounce, hesitating her moves as she knew that one little slip could result in her getting pounced on and pinned by her purple love. She watched Spyro's movements as she circled him one last time. She fought with him for years battling Grublins, Fire Serpents, and of course, Malefor. She knew his moves better than anyone. So this time she let him attack. He spun around, letting his tail drag along the surface of the floor in an attempt to trip her. She jumped over his tail, landing back on the ground only to be greeted by his tail again. Cynder kept on dodging his tail. She knew that he would eventually get dizzy and stop. She was right, but she didn't know that as a kid, Spyro would always chase his tail. He was used to being disoriented. So when Cynder tried to pounce, she failed. Spyro on the other hand managed to pounce on her. '_Now,'_ Cynder thought. Now was the time to use her secret weapon. As they were flying through the air, Cynder under Spyro, Cynder closed her eyes and focused all of her energy. When she opened her eyes they were a dark black color. Her original strength tripled, giving her an advantage. She used this newfound strength to turn Spyro over. She found it unusually hard, but she did it. Spyro was now the underdog of the fight. When they landed on the ground, dust flew everywhere. When it cleared, the match was decided. Spyro had won.

_Well, what do you guys think? I think this was the best fighting scene I have ever written! But again, it's still not that good. But_ anyway, there is the big scene. I always wanted to do a battle scene between Cynder and Spyro. Well, thanks for reading and I will see you guys next chapter!_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Wazaap guys! I know that there may have been some confusion after the fight and you probably want to know how Spyro won, even though he was the underdog at the end. Well, this chapter will help you understand almost immediately. So with that, here are the disclaimers: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related; that all belongs to Sierra Entertainment._

**In the dojo**

**Character: Spyro**

Terrador flew down from the balcony. He landed right next to the two dragons. "Spyro is the winner," Terrador said with a slight annoyance, "by default. Cynder you have broken one of the rules. The first rule I said was no use of magic. When your eyes changed colors I immediately knew that something was wrong. It was the use of magic," and he continued to scold her for a few minutes. Spyro was annoyed by this. He wanted to win, but not like this. So he spoke up, "Terrador, could we possibly do a rematch?"

"No Spyro, I am sorry, but that will be all for today. You are both weak from the training, and the camps could arrive here any day now." Spyro kept thought of that. Any day now, a large hoard of grublins and other various types of enemies would swarm the temple. And there was a strong source of energy coming closer by the second. He didn't know if the guardians felt it, but he for sure did. "You two should go and get some rest. I'll come by later with some food for you both." Spyro and Cynder nodded, and walked back to their room. Well, it was technically Cynder's room, but they decided to make it official that they were dating, so Spyro moved in with her. The other dragons at the temple didn't seem to mind. Actually, they seemed to have gained a little bit of respect for her this past week. She hasn't been made fun of or accused of being evil at all for a while. They were both happy about that.

They both lay down on the bed and drifted into a tiresome sleep.

**In Spyro's dream**

**Character: An unknown dragoness**

"Please! Somebody, please help me," she pleaded as she ran. Another dragon, a black dragoness, was chasing her. The black dragoness was gaining on the other dragoness. At last, they ran to the end of the forest. There were no trees to stop her from flying away from the black dragoness, but she didn't. She ran a little further, turned, and stopped. The black dragoness appeared shortly after. "Why would you stop when you were on the verge of escaping," the black dragoness asked in a questioned tone. The other dragon spoke beautifully and child-like, "Because you killed my family, you bastard!" The black dragoness smiled and chuckled before taking a step closer to her. "You are a real piece of work, despite your color. I hate pink." That's all she said before she attacked. The black dragoness attacked with force. She slashed the pink dragoness with her claws and kicked her onto the ground. "Now stay there and bleed," said the black dragoness. The pink dragoness was hurt bad. She tried to get up, but found she couldn't. So she just lay there, waiting to die. As she lay there though, she could just faintly hear the whoosh of a waterfall.

**Spyro and Cynder's room**

**Character: Spyro**

He got up fast, startling Cynder as she awoke from her sleep. "What's wrong Spyro," Cynder asked.

"I think someone's in trouble. We need to go now."

"Where are we going?"

"Twilight Falls." Then they were on their way. They made it there in maybe five minutes. Spyro could see the waterfall, but what had happened in his dream was somewhere away from the waterfall. Somewhere where you could just faintly hear the whooshing sound of the water hitting the calm stream as it fell. So he ventured out further away from the waterfall, towards a big rock he had found the last time he was there. He then saw a little pool of blood… and a pink dragoness in the middle of it. She had slash wounds on her sides just like in the dream. She appeared to still be breathing "Cynder, we need to get her to an infirmary, quick!" Cynder stared wide-eyed at the pink dragoness in shear horror. She had never seen such a young dragoness on the brink of death and still breathing. She couldn't imagine the pain she feels right now. Spyro lifted her on his back. Cynder made sure she didn't fall off as they started on their way back to the temple. It took them a few minutes longer to get back than it did getting there, but they finally made it back with their new pink friend. They immediately took her to the infirmary room as quick as they possibly could. Once they got there a nurse saw the dragoness and immediately left the room to get a few more staff members. One of the nurses came back with a stretcher and Spyro and Cynder laid her onto it.

"You two should probably go back to your rooms and get some sleep. I don't know how you found her this late at night, but if you hadn't she would have been dead by morning," one of the nurses said. They then took her into a room that looked like an operating room, and the two dragons were left to worry about the pink dragoness. They did as they were told and walked back to their room, and went back to bed.

**Somewhere in the dragon realms**

**Character: Star**

"_The new clue is… where evil resides. Where could that be?" _ Star had been searching for hours and she still couldn't find the place where her next clue was. She continued looking for a few more minutes before she heard a noise. It was a rustling noise. She silently made her way to the source of the noise. Once there, she found a black dragoness and a hell of a lot of grublins, fire serpents, and other various evil looking creatures. She remained hidden, and began to hear something. The black dragoness was speaking. She tried to get closer. She ran across the grass silently and laid flat on her stomach. She was now invisible to the enemy. She then crawled closer to the dragoness. She overheard their small conversation, or rather, orders from the black dragon. She said to get ready. They would arrive at their destination in a day at most. The soldiers all gave a small grunt as if to say, "Finally." The black dragoness laughed like a lunatic for a while, and then she disappeared.

"_Where evil resides, huh,"_ Star thought. She tried to get closer. She climbed a really tall tree so no one would see her, and she started to scout for the note. She looked a little while longer before saying, "_This is hopeless."_ Suddenly, a big dragon flew out over the crowd. He looked like he could have been Spyro's age. The dragoness obviously looked the same age, so Star just assumed they were mates. She followed the black dragon until he landed on a hill near a forest. Star recognized the forest as "the dark forest" or the black woods. It was just on the outskirts of twilight falls. Star had to report this to the guardians. She flew as fast as she could to meet them in their rooms, where they were sleeping. It was almost morning and the evil creatures had all but doubled the time it took star to get there. She had to warn them quick, because now they would be here in a few hours.

_Hi guys! I know this chapter was shorter than most, but I wanted to use the whole next chapter for their arrival and whatever will happen later. If you guys haven't guessed who the pink dragoness is already, well, that will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys and I hope to see you next chapter! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi guys! Sorry about the late chapter… my uncle passed away earlier last weekend (god bless his soul). I know how you all were waiting for this next chapter, the big battle, between the two evil dragons who are controlled by the darkness, and Spyro and Cynder. (They don't know Spyro and Cynder are still alive.) I don't have this fight planned out so I am y winging this. Well, time for disclaimers: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related. That all belongs to Sierra Entertainment._

**CH. 11**

**Character: Star**

She hurried to the temple. She quietly made it away from the groups of creatures and as soon as she was far enough away, she flew as fast as she could to the temple. Minutes later she arrived there at the door of the temple. She entered and hurried quickly to the room of the sleeping guardians. When she got there she opened the door and yelled, "_They're coming! Terrador, Volteer, Cyril! Quick, please get up!" _They slowly drifted back into consciousness. "What is it Star," Cyril asked.

"_There's a lot of grublins and other creatures only a few miles away! And two black dragons are leading them! Please, get up!" _The guardians immediately sprang awake as they heard this news. The camps had come earlier than they had thought.

"We need to inform Spyro and Cynder," Terrador said. They all ran to the room and practically broke the door. It was still on its hinges, but barely. "Spyro, Cynder! Get up! The camps have come earlier than we have thought," Volteer yelled. Spyro and Cynder jumped awake at this news. They didn't know what to do. No one did. It was still really dark outside and the camps were merely hours away.

"What do we do Terrador," Spyro asked. Terrador was the earth guardian and the offensive guardian. If anyone knew what to do he would.

"We need to gather outside the temple." They all did as was instructed of them. What luck, it had started to rain as they made their way out the door. "Now we need to wait. When they get here, we all will fight. We will protect this temple," he walked in front of the other dragons and turned around, facing them, "Or die trying." Terrador was the most stubborn dragon in the whole dragon realm, so if he says or promises anything, the promise will be kept and what he said will go.

**Outside the Temple**

**Character: Spyro**

Cynder asked, "So we just kill everything in sight?"

"Yes," Terrador said. Cynder smiled a little bit. Spyro saw this and began to get a little uncomfortable.

"Cynder, why are you smiling," Spyro asked.

"Oh, was I? I didn't notice." She couldn't help it. She had gone without bloodshed for so long. She couldn't wait to be able to rip her claws into one of them grublins hearts and rip it out of its chest. Spyro didn't know what to think of Cynder's behavior lately. She was just eager to kill something, but why? Spyro didn't know and he was a little afraid to ask, so he didn't. They sat there for a while in complete silence.

**In the Temple**

**Character: Flame **

**About an hour after Spyro, Cynder, Star, and the guardians exited the temple**

He couldn't fall asleep. The rain had waked him up a while ago, so he just lay in his bed. He finally decided to get out of bed and walk around. Maybe that would tire him out, a little stroll around the temple. He got up and began jogging around. He decided to take a break near the infirmary. He walked by there, and out of curiosity, looked through one of the windows. He was surprised to see a young, beautiful dragoness with bandages wrapped around her sides and stomach in there. He walked into the room. She was asleep. "Who might you be," Flame asked himself. The pink dragoness rolled in her sleep. She must have been having a nightmare.

"No, get away," She said in her sleep. The only thing Flame could think to do was to wake her up. He walked over to her and shook her a little bit. She jumped and swiped her claws in reaction to her horrible dream. She sliced Flame in the face. "Oh my god, I'm sorry," she said.

"Well, that'll wake you up," Flame said. He looked at the pink dragoness completely ignoring the wound she had given him, "Well, hello there. My name's flame, what's yours?" She was confused. She just scratched him in the face and he completely ignored it.

"M-my name's E-Ember." She tried to sit up, but felt a terrible pain on her side when she tried. "Ahhh," She said.

"Well, Ember, it seems you won't be able to sit up for a while. Well, you need to rest anyway."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I just scratched you." Flame looked at her with a smile and a happy face. After a while of no response she asked again. He shook himself out of his trance this time and said, "Well, Ember… I know we don't know each other very well, but I kind of… sort of like you." Ember's pink scales turned a light reddish color. Flame's would have been the same but wouldn't have been visible due to his red scales. They both looked away from each other for a second and looked back. Ember was confused. She just woke up from a nightmare to accidentally attacking someone who tried to help her, and now they were staring at each other awkwardly. "Sorry/ I didn't mean to overwhelm you as soon as you woke up."

"Um… It's okay."

"A little shy, are we?" Ember nodded her head. "Well, I don't know how you got here, but chances are Spyro and Cynder found you and brought you here."

"W-who a-are they," she asked.

"Well, Spyro is one of my best friends, and Cynder is his girlfriend."

"Oh, well then when I meet them I will t-thank them."

"What happened to being shy?"

"I am s-shy, but I'm still… W-what was that noise?"

"What noise?" _Thud… Thud… _"Stay here Ember, I'll go and see what it is." Ember nodded her head. Flame then left the room and found Spyro and Cynder outside of the temple. "Hey guys. What's going on? I heard a noise from inside the temple and… What are you guys staring at?" Flame looked out in the direction they were staring at. His eyes grew wide from fear as he saw hundreds of grublins and other various enemies. They lit the night with their torches as they slowly marched towards the temple. Flame quickly ran back to the infirmary to tell Ember what's happening. As soon as he reached there, he saw a small rock golem guarding the door. He breathed fire on it until the rock got hot, and hit it with a comet dash, shattering the rock golem to pieces. He entered the infirmary, surprised to see no-one there. Ember was gone.

"Ember, Ember! Where are you?" He heard a little rustle in a cabinet to his left. He slowly walked over there, cautiously getting prepared unless it was a grublin in there. He slowly extended his paw to the little door latch and opened it. He was relieved to see Ember in there, shaking like crazy. "Ember, are you alright," Flame asked, concern clear in his voice. Ember nodded. "Well, get out of there and follow me. I'm going to take you somewhere safe." Ember did as she was told and got out of the cabinet. Flame then started walking towards the entrance of the temple. Ember followed close behind. They soon made it outside the temple with Spyro, Cynder and the others.

**On the opposite side of the battle field**

**Character(s): Unknown dragons**

The she-dragon watched her forces and made sure they were in order. The male dragon was right beside her. "Well, it seems the time has finally come. The two little pests are out of the way and the guardians who reside at the temple are old and frail. They won't be much of a problem."

"Don't under-estimate the guardians," The she-dragon said. "They are tougher than they look."

"I know," said the male dragon. "Wasn't under-estimating them, I was merely being cocky."

"Well, cockiness will end up getting you killed. Please, be careful." The male dragon sighed, nodded and flew off ahead of his troops. "STOP," yelled the she-dragon. The whole bunch of creatures stopped and stared at her. "We are here to kill all of the dragons, except one of the guardians. We need just one of them." The creatures all nodded and continued towards the temple. Minutes later, they found themselves on the outskirts of the temple. In minutes, a horrific battle between good and evil will start… and it won't be without bloodshed.

**Just outside the temple**

**Character: Cynder**

She smiled as the various creatures walked closer. She had been waiting for something to happen to where she could just attack them. They had done nothing but move up for the last five minutes. "Garr," Cynder growled. "When are they going to attack?"

"Be patient, Cynder," Spyro said calmly. It was an excellent strategy to let the enemy attack first. This usually helps pin-point their tactics and styles of fighting.

Cynder couldn't take it anymore. She ran at the enemy and began firing balls of poison and gusts of wind at the crowd of enemies. She continued doing so until she was tackled to the ground by a black colored male dragon. The two landed in a small area that was surrounded by rubble due to Cynder's wind breath. The two dragons circled each other until the male black dragon attacked. He opened his mouth and charged up an attack that isn't common to normal dragons. He attacked using blue lightning. Cynder didn't know how to dodge this and was hit by the attack. This stunned her for a few seconds. She got back up and was more prepared for anything else this dragon had up his sleeve. She circled around him for a minute trying to find one flaw in this dragon. She hadn't found anything before the dragon attacked again, but with another new attack. He shot out a blob of magma. She dodged this easier though, because it was slow, but as soon as the magma landed it burned a hole in the ground. Cynder got a little nervous at this. The black dragon saw this and shot another blob. Cynder dodged it again. They continued this for a while before Cynder found a way to counter. After the black dragon used his magma attack this time, Cynder used her wind attack to cool it down into rock and throw it back at him. The dragon didn't see this coming so he was hit by the rock. It didn't do much damage, but this infuriated the dragon. He attacked again with his blue lightning. She was still too slow. She was hit again in another result of a minor injury.

She was hit to the ground by the attack, and was vulnerable to any other attack. So the dragon decided to use another new attack. He got real close, looked at Cynder and started to open his maw. A purple light formed in his mouth as he charged something. The dragon let out a horrific scream which blew Cynder back. She was clearly at a disadvantage with the way things were playing out, and the black dragon knew this. He walked over to Cynder again and looked at her. She was unconscious.

**In the middle of the battle field**

**A few minutes into Cynder's battle**

**Character: Spyro**

Spyro saw a little bit of the fight between the black dragon and Cynder, but didn't see what was currently happening until he looked over. The black dragon opened his maw again and unleashed a terrible scream. He saw Cynder get thrown back by this attack and was worried. He started to fly towards her. He looked at the result of the black dragon's attack, and found Cynder unconscious. The black dragon walked up to her and started to charge up another scream. Spyro just wouldn't allow that. He dive bombed the black dragon and screwed up his attack, which missed Cynder and hit a group of grublins. The black dragon looked at Spyro and said, "I thought you two were dead!" Spyro looked at the black dragon and said infuriated, "No, but you will be soon!" Spyro used his electricity attack to stun the dragon and used his ice breath to shoot a group of ice shards. A few of the shards pierced the black dragon. He had two in his right side, and one in his left back leg. The dragon fell to the ground, unable to move. Just then, the black dragon started to lose color. He was brought up into the air and started to change. His scales changed from a dark black to grey with a dark blue under belly and wings. This astounded Spyro. He then realized that this dragon was being controlled by the darkness. He set him free by enabling the dragon from being unable to move or fight back. Spyro then walked over to Cynder and dropped a few red shards near her. She instantly woke up feeling less injured.

"Spyro, what happened," Cynder asked. He motioned for her to look at the slowly dying dragon lying in a pool of his own blood near her. She was shocked. "Spyro, we have to help him." Spyro nodded and Spyro began to lift the dragon onto his back. Cynder lead the way as Spyro dodged the incoming waves of grublins.

The dark black she-dragon looked over and saw Spyro carrying her mate. She didn't want him to be hurt, so she stopped her troops. She knew it was her mate he was carrying because of how he looked. She could never forget his dark black horns. Not another dragon in the realm has black horns. "Retreat," She yelled. She looked back to her mate one last time before she flew off back to their castle.

_Well, what did you guys think? I think I didn't add enough detail throughout the whole chapter. But besides that fact, I think I did pretty well. Well, I know this chapter took forever to update, so I will try to make the next one as fast as possible. So I'll see you guys next chapter! _


End file.
